SkyClan/Roleplay Archive1
As i walked out of my den I saw the deputy of Skyclan, Silverbird, organizing a hunting patrol. I walked down to them and said "Can I join the patrol. I could bring my apprentice?" I told Icestar that she could take her apprintice. I saw my apprintice, Eagelpaw showing kits some moves I taught her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan I called over to my apprentice Snakepaw and fallowed the patrol to the hunting grounds. ¶Icewish¶ I sorted through my herbs to see if I needed more. "Ok there's still some poppy seeds,borage leaves,catmint,horsetail, and so on." I thought to myself. "Fireflower,can give me something for Dewkit's belly ache?" Waterheart asked me when she came into my den. "Sure!" I said to her and gave her some juniper berries and a few poppy seeds. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 19:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The hunting patrol came back with a few mice and a robin. My apprentice had hunted well. Icewish 19:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) As I put my herbs back in place I see Icestar and the hunting patrol come back with a few mice and a robin and put it in the fresh-kill pile. I go towards the pile and pick the robin and share with Daisypetal. "Mmmm" I said. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 19:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I took my apprintice on a border patrol. We came back and told Icestar that we scented cat.(Are we the newer skyclan or older skyclan?) I asked Silverbird about the cat. I also talked to her about her apprentice's warrior ceremony. (New Skyclan silverwhisker) ¶Icewish¶ When I finish eating prey I padded back to my den,as I came in I saw the kits playing in there and messing everything up. "Stop! Get Out!" I shouted to them. They all got out tail between their legs. "Kits,I'm sorry I yelled at you.Please don't play in the medicine cat's den,what if you destroy all the herbs and we have nothing to put on your papa's wounds if he gets hurt. You don't want him to be sick right?" I told them. They said no and they were really sorry so I forgive them. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! "I think it was a rouge." I meowed. "I think you should name eagelpaw Eagelwing, after her mother who had died giving birth to her." I told Icestar. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ It was time for Eaglepaw's warrior ceremony. "Eaglepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Eaglewing, after your mother how was a great warrior and friend." Eaglewing! Eaglewing! the clan shouted. ¶Icewish¶ I purred. Eagelwing looked so happy. "I can't wait to get another apprintice." I thought. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ walked into Icestar's den. I asked "May I have Whistlekit as my next apprentice?" ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ "Tes you may, she seems like a perfect match for you." I said to my deputy. Icewish 02:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) When I look out my den and see the kits play outside the nursery,I thought about having my own apprentice. "Hmmm,who's the right one?" ''I thought. "''One of Kinkpelt's kits will do,Buzzardkit? No he's too hyper and stubborn,Goldenkit? Nope,she shows no interest in herbs. Briarkit? Maybe she's the one,I'm gonna check if she is the one." I thought to myself. I went into my den and picked a few herbs and went towards Briarkit. "Hey Briarkit! Do you know what kind of herbs they are? I seem to forgot what it is!" I asked her. "Ummm,that's dock,coltsfoot,and beech leaves." she meows. "Can you tell me what they do?" I ask her another question one more time. "Uhhhh,dock is for scratches I think,coltsfoot is for ummm paws I think, and beech leaves are for ummmmm carrying other herbs I think." Briarkit answers. "Ok thank you!" I thanked her. "Yup she is the one,I'm gonna ask Icestar if she can be my apprentice!" ''I thought. I walk towards Icestar's den and come in. "Yes Fireflower? What do you want?" she askes while eating a bird. "Icestar,can Briarkit be my apprentice when she's ready? I think she's the one." I ask her. "Hmmm,yes I think that will be a good idea! Two medicine cats are better that one." she agrees. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'''STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! I walked into the nursery den to see Whistlekit. She was playing with her littermates. "Lets pretend we are going on a patrol, I'll be deputy!" Whistlekit mewled. "Yes you will, young one." I thought. "Lionfang, Heatherclaw, and Flowerpelt your going on a border patrol with me!" Whistlekit mewed. They pretended to walk around, checking every spot in the nursery den. I jumped out and meowed "There is a rouge in the territory, what are you going to do?" The kits leaped on me and pawed me with thier clawles paws. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ A blue and white she-cat padded into camp* Sweetflower I saw the cat come in and pushed the kits to their mother and featched Icestar. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ Spottedpelt, one of the warriors, walked to the freash kill pile. " Sparrow or vole. Sparrow." She walked over to Briarpaw. She sat down. She finished eating. She and Fireflower went for some herbs. She got dock and some travling herbs for Icestar. She went on a patrol. " What a boring day. I wish I could she Shadelight." Shadelight was in Fireflower's den with greencough. She went to her nest. One day down a lot more to go. Spottedpelt34 Spottedpelt thought to herself, ' it would be nice to have an apperentice. She later went up to Icestars den. " Can I have an apperentice. I'm a new warrior. I have fresh knowledge of things and an apperentice would be nice." Spottedpelt34 Silverbird over heard what Spottedpelt asked. "You can't have Whistlekit, she is going to be my apprentice." Silverbird meowed. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ Spottedpelt looked down at her paws. Could i mabye have Buzzardkit. His hyperness is a thing worth the handling. I would take every patrol to show I'm ready. Spottedpelt34 "Would you like to join that patrol?" silverbird asked pointing her tail to a leaving patrol. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ I would LLLOOOVVEEE to. Icestar do you see my dedication. Ill do all of these patrols. Spottedpelt34 The kit layed down showing a long gash in her shoulder. Sweetflower "Spottedpelt, you can do some patrols, not all." Silverbird purred. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "Oh my!!! You poor kit! Where are you from sweety." I ask the stray kit. ¶Icewish¶ "My mama was hit by a monster. And then I was attacked by a rouge." Said the little she-kit showing me the scar down her shoulder. "My, lets get you in the medicine den!" I said "Oh my Starclan! What a horrible wound for such a small kit!" Said the flame colored medicine cat, Fireflower. She pressed some herbs on the small kits wound. "Ahh! It stings!" Yelped the kit in pain. "I know sweety, I know." Said Fireflower. She then covered the wound up with cobwebs. "Did you see all that Briarpaw?" Asked the medicine cat. "Yes ma'am!" Said her young apprentice. "What's your name little kit?" I asked. "My mamma called me Sweety." Said the kit. "Then your new name will be Sweetkit!" I said. "Yay!!!" Said the blue and white she-kit. "But now how will you adoptive mother be..." I said. "Waterheart!" Sais Fireflower and I simultainiously. She was the perfect cat! She was loving and kind. And her own kit was born the otherday, Dewkit. "Sweetkit, lets go and meet you adoptive mom." I said. "Uh, O.K" The nice she-cat welcomed the new kit into the nursury and placed her right next to Dewkit. I could'nt have been happyer. 03:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Silverbird walked over to the new kit. "Welcome, little one." silverbird purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "Dewdapple! Attack the rouge!" Shouted Sweetkit. They played around the nursurry happly. Sweetkit has only been here a few days, and shes already acting like a clan-born cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "alright now. Don't hurt yourselves." I meowed. Whistelkit ran over to Sweetkit. "Hey, I am the leader!" she growled. "Before you came, i was the leader!" Whistelkit hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later... Sweetkit, Dewkit, Lionkit, and Heatherkit, you are now apprentices. Whistelkit, the deputy of this great clan, Silverbird will be you mentor. Dewkit, your mentor will be Spottedpelt, the new warrior has shown great skill and loyalty for such a young cat. Lionkit, your mentor will be Nightwing, your mother's sister. And last but not least, Sweetkit, your mentor will be Windleap. Your new names will be Whistlepaw, Dewpaw, Lionpaw, and Sweetpaw. May Starclan light your path. ¶Icewish¶ I took my apprentice out for training. "what will we do?" She asked. "Alright, you know the hunter's crouch, now, go catch a bird." I ordered. "Yes, Silverbird!" Whistelpaw mewed. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "Snakepaw, will you protect Skyclan and the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" I ask my apprentice. "I do, Icestar." He relpyed. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new name, Snakefang." I said. "Snakefang, Snakefang!" The whole Clan cheered. My apprentice was now a warrior. ¶Icewish¶ "Oh-no! We missed the ceremony!" I hissed to Whistlepaw. I rushed over to camp to see the ceremony over. Whistlepaw put her catch in the freash-kill pile. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "I'm so sorry Icestar." Said my deputy, out of breath. "Its fine Silverbird, Snakefang does not seem to mind." I replied. I saw the new warrior showing Whistlepaw some fighting moves. ¶Icewish¶ Spottedpelt took apperentice after the ceremony. They went to caves at the top of the gorge. They switched out the moss. then they went to practice some battle moves. Spottedpelt34 "alright then, we're off to train!" I meowed. I took whistlepaw by the scruff. ( i don't know why.....) {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt walked towards the warriors den. She laid down for a nap. Spottedpelt34 21:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I dropped Whistlepaw when we reached the training area. "Alright, show me your hunter's crouch!" i ordered. "B-But silverbird! I don't know it!" Whistlepaw complained. "Hush up! You kits use to pretend to be doing the hunter's crouch! For all you know, you already know it!" I growled. whistlepaw flicked her tail with anger and did her hunter's crouch. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Treepaw looked up at the bright blue sky. "Can I go hunting?" she asked her mentor. Whistlepaw returned with Silverbird. She knew the hunter's crouch and many battle moves now. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "Of course. Be carful!" Pricklestar "Alright now, Whistlepaw, go give the elder Honeydew some freash-kill." I ordered. whistlepaw gave Honeydew a squrriel and walked away. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Treepaw found a huge blackbird and killed it. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sparrowwing said " I need an apprentice for me" Cloudybrook 14:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) (i'm going with third person) Artemis padded along a path along a gorge. She hoped that he hadn't followed her. she had no intention of leading O'ryan to her new home. She opened her mouth to scent, and smelled many cats. She smiled. So this was the famous SkyClan she had been searching for? She leaped lightly onto a rock and climbed a path to the top of the gorge. She was almost to the top when someone noticed her. "Intruder!" some she-cat hissed. three warriors jumped in front of her. "Lay your fur." Artemis meowed. "I'm not here to do harm."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Icestar) "Who are you and what are you doing in Skyclan's territory?' I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I am Artemis, and I seek a home." Artemis meowed, facing the leader without fear. "I have heard of your clan and wish to join. I am already a skilled hunter, so I can contribute to the clan"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Then follow me," I said. I led her back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Birdcatcher) I saw Icestar with a loner. "Who is she?" I spat. Prickl ar 21:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "This is Artemis, or new member," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "New member?" I muttered. If she didn't have SkyClan blood she shouldn't be here. (Birdcatcher is very... 'stick to the old ways' cat) Prickl ar 21:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, new member," I said. "And get your tail on a hunting patrol, the freash-kill pile looks low." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I opened my mouth but obeyed. Sometimes Icestar could be really bossy. I joined a patrol with my appreantice, Treepaw. I asked Artemis if she wanted to come too, "Hey artemis, want to hunt on the hunting patrol?" Prickl ar 22:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Shadow) I sniffed around to forest. I was hungry and hadn't eaten in at least a moon. I scented other cats in the area. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Treepaw) I scented a cat far far away. "Birdcatcher-" "What?!" She cut me off, her tone as sharp as a thorn. "-I scent another cat... Well i think I can scent another cat." "You think?" Birdcatcher sniffed. She then turned and opened her mouth to try and scent what I was smelling. Prickl ar {C} 22:29, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Shadow) I saw a scrawny mouse by a oak tree. "Food!" I squealed. I crouched down and began to stalk it. Once I got close enough I pounced and caught it. "A mouse! My first mouse!" I said happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "You stole our ''prey, you piece of dung!" Birdcatcher yowled and punged through the bramble and to her enemy. Prickl ar {C} 22:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (She's a kit!) "No, please don't hurt me," I pleaded. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Artemis (who is suddenly there XD) reached forard and pulled Birdcatcher away fromt he kit. "It's just a kit." she meowed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I braced myself. Then I realized that this she-cat had saved me. "Thank you," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I had an edit conflict so yeah Birdcatcher ingnored Artemis) Treepaw watched his mentor get ready to attack the small cat. "NO! Birdcatcher, she is little, you can't hurt something that is little!" He mewed his heart pounding. He didn't want to watch the small cat die, he wanted the she-cat to live. Prickl ar {C} 22:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Artemis blocked Birdcatcher's way, stepping in between him and the kit. "She's just a little kit." She mewed, "Leave her alone. She can't do harm."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I droped the mouse by the she-cat who attacked me paw's. "I'm sorry," I said. {C ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "You stay out of this!" She muttered at Artemis. Treepaw nodded slowly to Artemis. He could handle Birdcatcher. "Hear the kit speak, Birdcatcher. It is inoccent," He murmured. Prickl ar{C 22:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I was just so hungry and cold...." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Artemis's eyes started to glow and she gazed over a mound of rock nearby, auddenly forgetting the situation. She saw a snake poke his head out of a crack. He had a red-and-black diamond pattern on his head. He slithered out and turned into a cat. Artemis controlled him and made him pad over to the group. "Hello, Adder." she murmured.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Ah!" I screamed as I hid behind the tomcat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Birdcatcher flicked her tail, she looked exhausted. "Come here little kit, you can have the mouse. I don't mind," Birdcatcher mewed her voice smooth and soft. What has come over my mentor? I wondered. She could be so nice and so mean. Prickl ar{C 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I nibbled at the mouse. "Where are you from?" I asked. "And where is he from?" I asked again turnong to the scary snake cat guy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (XD scary snake cat guy) Birdcatcher shrugged. "I saw Artemis chatting to him." Prickl ar{C 23:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "This is a friend of mine, Adder." Artemis meowed. She turned to Adder telepathically controled him again. Adder sat next to the kit and meowed, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:20, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I squealed in fear. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "We should go back to camp," Treepaw mewed. Prickl ar{C 23:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) They took me back to their "camp." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Artemis controled Adder, making him walk far away from the kit, not wanting to scare the kit further. Adder had come in useful many tiems before, especially because Artemis wasn't skilled in hunting, go she used Adder to fight for her. When they got to camp, Artemis made Adder turn into a snake and slither into a crack in the groge. He wouldn't be useful for awhile,a nd he wasn't a real cat, so she wasn't even being mean..Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Where did the scary snake cat guy go?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," Treepaw mewed and glanced around the clearing. Where did that snake cat go? Prickl ar{C 23:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Later... The leader Icestar gave me the new name of Shadowkit. Sence there were no queens in the camp, she asked Treepaw to help keep an eye on me. I'm still waiting for his awnser. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Treepaw nodded. He wouldn't mind watching Shadowkit. Birdcatcher wasn't exactly fun to hang out with anyway. Prickl ar 00:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yay!" I said. "So are you my mentor?' I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Treepaw purred. "No, but I can tach a few hunting tips. That mouse you caught was really slow. Most prey are not like that." Prickl ar{C 00:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Artemis licked her paw, grooming her light brown fur lightly. Her ears pricked. She heard a mouse's hearbeat, not far. She climbed to the top of the gorge and foudn the mouse. she pounced on it, killed it, and made to carrying it down to fresh-kill pile when she heard a hiss. Artemis stood ina defensive position, hissed, and her eyes glowed. Adder slithered out from a pile of rocks nearby, turned into a cat, and jumped in front of her, protecting her. However, it was just a rabbit. "I'm jumpier than usual today." Artemis muttered to herself, killing the rabbit as it flew by her. She killed it, returned Adder into a snake and hid him, then padded back down to the fresh-kill pile.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "Un, O.K," I said. "How fast are they?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "Pretty fast," Treepaw admitted. He pretended to be a mouse and shot forward. Prickl ar{C 00:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I leaped onto Treepaw's back. "That's not fast," I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Artemis pricked her ears. What was that heartbeat? She glanced down. She couldn't leave the fresh-kill here, but if she took the time to go all the way down there, she might miss the strange heartbeat. She rolled her eyes... duh! she had Adder. She commanded him to take the fresh-kill down to teh pile then hide. She hoped she wouldn't need him. She crept along the top of the gorge and into some bushes. She crept farther and farther from camp. Was the heartbeat moving? Suddenly, she realized what the heartbeat was. But it was too late. A dog flew out at he and artemis ran. Her eyes glowed as she tried to summon Adder, but he was too far away to help. "Help!" Artemis screeched as the dog nsapped at her tailⓅⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I heard Artmis scream. "Artemis is in trouble!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Adder raced up the gorge, dropping the fresh-kill as he ran. However, he would never get there in time.-- Artemis kept running, and tried to take shelter in a rabbit hole. However, as she disappeared into the hole, the dog grabbed her tail and pulled her out. Artemis failed her paws and yowled her for help. The dog adjusted its grip so it was holding Artemis by the scruff, and started to shake her violently.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (Icestar) I heard someone scream. I followed the noise to see Artemis and a dog fighting, but that was no ordinary dog. "Pickles!" I hissed. She turned around to face me. "How dare you attack a member of SkyClan!" I snarled. "I'm sorry," she said, putting Artemis down on the ground. "I thought she was a rogue." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fireflower heard a yowl and raced toward Artemis's voice. She say a big dog placing Artemis down. "What is big dog doing here on our territory?" I hissed. I padded up towards it with no fear and grabbed Artemis by the scruff and brought her next to Icestar since she didn't move, probably in shock. "Leave us alone, dog! Can't you tell that she is a SkyClan warrior by her scent? I know her scent still smells like a little bit of rogue, but next time Smell before you Think!" I said and started to lead Arttemis down. Pickles started to whimper sadly. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fireflower bit her lip and regretted sounding harsh to the dog, which her name was Pickles? "What a weird name." Fireflower thought and looked back a the dog. "Sorry if I made you feel sad or anything, no offense, but I have a disliking towards dogs since an incident happened when I was a little kit. And I think you should go back to your twolegs before they start looking for you and might discover SkyClan and have those mean twolegs who try to capture as with those things.". Fireflower went back to her den with Artemis and tended to the teeth marks on her scruff. (It's not a weird name :))"Bye!" said Pickles as she ran into her twoleg house. I padded back into camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "Silverbird!" I called. "Order a patrol!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Alright! I'll go with Whistlepaw and Fireflower!" she yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Tigerpaw was busy sorting through the herbs. She was listening to what's happening outside of the medicine cat's den as well. [[User:Icefern|'The ']][[User talk:Icefern|'pain ']][[User blog:Icefern|'continues...']] 20:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) "Where do you want us to go?" meowed Silverbird.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw groomed his pelt. He decided to visit his mother, Breezeflight, who was expecting a new litter of kits. ~Moss "Check the borders," said Cougerstar. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw trotted into the nursery. "Hi Breezeflight." he mewed with a mouse in his mouth. ~Moss Whistlepaw was grooming her thick and soft pelt. "We're going on a patrol, Whistlepaw." meowed Silverbird. Whistlepaw sighed nodded. "Hey, Galepaw! Do you wanna go on a patrol with us?" meowed Whistlepaw. Silverbird nodded. "He can, Fireflower is busy." mewed Silverbird.* Silverstar* 18:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw flicked his ears. "Sure!" He dropped the mouse at Breezeflight's paws. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw lashed her tail back and forth challengingly. "Last one to sky tree is a duck!" she growled playfully, taking off.Silverstar 14:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Gustfur saw the apprentices playing around "Should you be training?" he asked them.Tigerfoot 13:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno!" Galepaw called before racing after Whistlepaw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Okay" Gustfur continued to follow the apprentices, just to see what they were doing.Tigerfoot 14:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird trotted behind the two apprentices, laughing. Whistlepaw was a whisker behind Galepaw, who won. "Nah, Silverbird's like a sitting duck!" she purred. She playfully tackled Galepaw. "Your fast!" she meowed. "I'm happy to have an apprentice like me who likes to play and run!" she thought.Silverstar 15:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "You bet I am!" Galepaw said as they play-fought in the dust. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (XD BFF's) Whistlepaw purred, and batted his ears. Silverbird caght up with them. "Alright, you two love birdds! We've got patrols to catch! And i'm not old!" growled Silverbired. Whistlepaw snorted. "We're just friends, right?" mewed Whistlepaw.Silverstar 15:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Blah! I'll never find a mate!" Galepaw wrinkled his nose. (<-- Typical kid. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (She is too. XD They would be a cute couple. cause there both littles: I don't want a mate!) Whistlepaw nodded, and made a yuck nose. "Lets just go!" meowed Silverbrid. Whisltepaw tackled Galepaw again, and then joined in with her mentor.Silverstar 15:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) When they returned, Galepaw went to see Breezeflight. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw sighed. "Did you scent the Loner scent?" she mummbled to Silverbird. Silverbird nodded. "i'm reporting it to Cougerstar." she meowed, padding to the leader's den to report of the loner scent in the territory. Whistlepaw sat down, whishing she had a mother still.Silverstar 15:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hello, mother." Galepaw said when he entered the nursery. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw layed down in the Apprentice's den and fell asleep silently.Silverstar 15:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) After he chatted with Breezeflight for a while, Galepaw went to the apprentice's den and fell asleep, too. The next morning.... Galepaw stretched. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw yawned. The den was small, since there were only two apprentices that slept in there. She got out, streatching her legs.Silverstar 15:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw rushed out of camp to train. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird was on a patrol with her apprentice. "You know Whistlepaw....When you get into the teen years, you won't think mates are yucky." sighed Silverbird.Silverstar 15:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Gustfur padded through the forest "I will never have a mate, that would diustract me" he muttered.Tigerfoot 15:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (I'm obsessed with Silverbird's picture, she's so pretty! X3 I couldn't find anyother, so i made her a mottled tabby.) Silverbird streatched, her fur fluffed. "Lets hutn." she mewed to her apprentice.Silverstar 15:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw pounced on a mouse. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Should Gustfur have a mate?) Gustfur killed a bird.Tigerfoot 15:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (IDK, the only she-cat that's pretty much active is Silverbird.) Whistlepaw saw Galepaw. She crouched down, and then leaped on him. "Look Silverbird! I caught a rabbit!" she purred. "Its almost your size." meowed Silverbird, dragging her apprentice off Galepaw.Silverstar 15:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Get off me, you crazy lump of fur!" Galepaw shook his pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Um...Hi Silverbird" Gustfur greeted.Tigerfoot 16:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Silver bird flicked her tail in greeting, Whistlepaw lashed her tail. "That me for saying, do you want to go hunting with us? I could team up with you, and we could catch a raven!" mewed Whistlepaw, shuffling her paws.Silverstar 16:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird's pretty icy blue gaze rested on Gustfur. "What do you want?" she asked him.Silverstar 16:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Fallingstar padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Er...um...I could help you train Whistlepaw" Gustfur offered.Tigerfoot 17:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird shook her head. "She's going hunting with Galepaw." she mewed, eyes shinning. "Between me and you, she's found her match," purred Silverbird.Silverstar 17:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "They would be a good couple"Gustfur agreed, he then pulled away, nopticing he was standing close to Silverbird.Tigerfoot 17:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadowkit pounced on Gustfur's tail. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going to start rping in lots of clans/packs/tribes. :3) Galepaw pounced on a squirrel. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) She talked Galepaw. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Who?) Galepaw nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw purred. "Great!" she mewed. She padded away, and then paused. "Do you want to try for ravens?" she asked him. Silverbird's head dropped, wishing Gustfur hadn't stepped away, she loved the feeling of his warmth. "So....Are we going hunting?" asked Silverbird.Silverstar 22:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw popped out of the bushes with a budgie. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw gave a bright smiled, before fleeing into the bushes. She swiftly caught a chubby Robin.Silverstar 14:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! Get off my tail!" Gustfur laughed.Tigerfoot 21:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadowkit padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) (Sweetpaw needs a mentor!) Sweepaw licked her chest fur in a nervous action. Nothing was happening, which was unusual for her Clan; and it disturbed her. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird nudged Gustfur. "Are we hunting?" she purred. Whistlepaw smiled. "Bet i can catch a hawk!" she teased Galepaw.Silverstar 15:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to catch a buzzard!" Galepaw meowed excitedly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Good luck!" purred Whisltepaw, taking off. She climbed up into a tree, where a hawk's nest was. She didn't see it until it swooped down and tryed to grab her. She hissed, and lashed at the hawk's wings.Silverstar 15:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) She fell asleep in the middle of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sweetpaw leaped up to catch a crow. Quickly she ran to the fresh-kill pile. After, she walked to sip from the river. Her tail thumped the dry earth. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Whisltepaw hissed in nager, her flesh torn by sharp talons. She quickly killed the hawk, covered in scratches. "Told you!" she purred to Galepaw, padded over to him with a hawk.Silverstar 16:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Good job" Gustfur complimented her.Tigerfoot 17:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," mewed Whisltepaw. Silverbird caught a raven.Silverstar 17:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Can YOU catch a hawk" Gustfur teased Silverbird.Tigerfoot 17:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "I know a hawk can catch YOU!" purred Silverbird, climbing up a tree.Silverstar 17:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "We'll see about that!" Gustfur playfully chased after her.Tigerfoot 17:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird smiled, and leaped from the branch, and onto another tree..Silverstar 17:44, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sweetpaw tried to stay away from the other apprentices; as she thought they might make fun of her. She didn't know why but something in her gut told her no. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw stalked a pheasant. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) She walked up to the elder's den with nothing to do. "Would you like any help?" Sweetpaw asked. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:44, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Bluekit was bored. There was nothing to do.Tigerfoot 20:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird caught a baby hawk. "Its a hawk!" Silverbird teased Gustfur.Silverstar 21:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, and Bluekit is a warrior!" Gustfur leaped into the trees and slashed a hawk's wings. Gustfur and the hawk fell rapidly to the ground. But luckily, Gustfur landed on the hawk, killing it.Tigerfoot 21:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw tackled the pheasant. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw smilede. "Nice catch!" she mewed to Galepaw.---- Silverbird's tail lashed amusingly. "Guess your so heavy, you killed it!" she purred.Silverstar 21:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw flicked his tail. "Yeah... I did." he muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw put her prey down. "What is it?" she asked, looking puzzled.Silverstar 21:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw shook his head. "Nothing." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Whistlepaw smiled. "Good, Shall we return to camp?" Whistlepaw asked, dark blue eyes twinkling.Silverstar 22:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Galepaw smiled. "Sure." A breeze ruffled his fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "At least I caught a big one!" Gustfur laughed.Tigerfoot 00:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird smiled. "Lets go back to camp," she meowed. On the way back, she shook her head slightly. "I'm the deputy, not a warrior! I don't have time for a mate!" ''she thought.Silverstar 00:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Is something wrong, Silverbird?" Gustfur asked.Tigerfoot 01:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird put her ears back. "Nothing...." she meowed, putting her catch into the freashkill pile. She bounded into the leader's den.Silverstar 01:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "See you later" Gustfur called after her. Bluekit was still bored.Tigerfoot 01:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverbird was looking for Fallingstar, when she tripped over her in the middle of the clearing. She sighed. "Again?!" sh emuttereed, dragging her leader into her leader's nest.Silverstar 01:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sweetpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨''']] 04:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Briarpaw followed Sweetpaw. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive